All That's Left To Hold
by LastFallenPetal
Summary: Gary Oak and Misty Waterflower- a collection of Ipod shuffle drabbles dedicated to the Egoshipping pair
1. Chapter 1

He didn't want to blow it. He had one chance, one opprotunity, to finally convince her that he had changed for the better. All of those times, traveling with Ash, must have left a negative apperance of him in her head. And he couldn't let that stop their future together. He WOULDNT let that affect their future. They had so much potential- and Gary Oak was always right, and never wrong. He knew a good girl when he saw one. He would never let her escape his grasp. That red hair: long, beautiful legs. Her image echoed through his mind- her voice played inside his head. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her slender frame and never let her go, becuase she...she completed him. This arrogant bastard, Gary Oak...he had to prove to her that he had changed. Because even though he always asked for more- she would always give it to him.

(All That's Left to Hold- Winter's Halo)


	2. Chapter 2

She tried to let him in. She tried to believe him. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get past the icy glare that covered his deep, brown eyes. No matter how many times he begged, pleaded...she couldn't get past his decieving nature that had lead her to doubt everything in their relationship. "Someday," he had said, "I'll promise I'll be gone". She hadn't believed him- and she let him walk out that door. He never looked back, not even when she had fallen onto the kitchen floor and cried into her palms.

He never looked back. She never had a chance to apologize.

(Maybe- Secondhand Serenade)


	3. Chapter 3

She was the reason that Gary kept going. She was the reason he woke up every morning, the reason he worked so late at the lab, the reason he trained his Pokemon so hard, the reason he sprinted the two blocks from the lab to his house in Pallet Town. Misty was the reason that he worked so hard. It all payed off, after a long day's work, to stroll into the house to find Misty lounging on the couch wearing one of his T-shirts which covered her small frame. They would lay there together, watching tv, quietly whispering to each other even though there was no reason for doing so.

(Heartbeat- Stereo Skyline)


	4. Chapter 4

Neither of them could breathe. They layed there in the tangled mess of sheets covering the bed and themselves, staring into each other's eyes. Gary tentitvly reached out and pushed some hair out of his beloved's face, and she stared back at him with sad eyes.

"Why are you sad, Red?"

"You have to leave now." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"It's better off this way."

"I don't want to say goodbye to you, Gary."

"But it's time to say goodbye," He said, and sat upright. Misty turned away from him, closing her eyes. Gary sat there, listening to her breathing for several minutes until he heard her mumble something. "What was that?"

"Go, " she said, muffling her voice into the pillow. Gary placed his hand on her shoulder, and she pushed him away. "Go," she said again. and this time he didn't argue. He got out of the bed and put his clothes on quietly, and when he got to the door, he turned to face her.

"Red?"

No response.

"Mist?"

"What?"

"Tell me that I'm wrong. Tell me that I'm wrong for leaving,"

"I can't."

(Goodbye- Secondhand Serenade)


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey hey, bye bye bye," he heard in the other room. He payed no attention to it, turning up the volume on the televison to tune out his tone deaf girlfriend.

"I wanna see you out that door, BABY BYE BYE BYE!"

That was it. He couldnt stand it anymore. He got off the couch and strolled into the kitchen, taking in the scene before him- MIsty, dancing in the kitchen with soap and water all over the floor, water running in the sink over the dishes she was supposed to be washing, her ponytail swishing back and forth as she sang into her "microphone" aka a spoon.

"Mist, would you cut that out already?"

Her response was to grab him by the wrists and pull him out onto her soapy dancefloor, and this time, he would amuse his girlfriend.

(Bye Bye Bye- NSYNC)


	6. Chapter 6

It was an opprotunity of a lifetime. Going to research on the island was the best thing, in his opinion, had ever happened to him. All the thing that could be discovered there could boost his career and help him gain the reputation that he desperatly wanted- to finally step out of his grandfather's shadow.

However, when his told his red headed girlfriend, she was less than enthusiastic. "That's great, Gary," she said slowly, taking it all in.

"Then what's the problem, love?" He said, taking a seat behind her and taking her hand in his.

She pulled her hand away, turning her gaze away from him to the blank wall in front of her. "What about us, then?"

He sat in silence for a moment. "I'm not sure. But the island calls my name. I have to go."

His only response was a blank stare and a single tear which fell from her eye.

(Welcome To Vegas, Baby- Winter's Halo)


	7. Chapter 7

She couldn't live without him. So she couldn't comprehend why he would just leave her like that. Just walk out of her life with no explaination, no excuses, no way for her to understand why he had done this. He had left her with no where to go, no one to turn to. He left her a lifetime's worth of questions that would never be answered.

Misty couldn't understand what had led to this. She knew that his life before she met him hadn't been one of joy, but one of sadness. But now, during their time together, she had seen him grown happier. She had seen his eyes light up with happiness, his voice singing to her as they took walks around Pallet town, how he turned the simpliest little things into an adventure that could have led them anywhere for any amount of time.

And then he had decided to throw everything away. He threw it all away with a reckless ambition- an ambition that Misty could never understand. He could never give her an answer.

All he had left her was a tombstone.

(Leaving Las Vegas- Winter's Halo)


End file.
